


Handcuffs

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You want to handcuff me?”“Or I could be handcuffed. I’m not really picky.”





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of Kinktober. I chose to write for bondage.

Braeden pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket, swinging them on one finger and smiling at Allison. “How do you feel about trying something new tonight?”

Allison looked between Braeden and the handcuffs. “You want to handcuff me?”

“Or I could be handcuffed. I’m not really picky.”

Allison looked at the handcuffs again, the light glinting off of them and nodded. “I wouldn’t be opposed to being handcuffed.”

Braeden smiled again. “Great. So, dinner before or after sex?”

Allison laughed. “I have a feeling I’m going to be too tired to think about food when we’re done.”

“I’ll order us some take-out then.”

As they were eating dinner, Allison’s eyes kept falling on the handcuffs which Braeden had set on the coffee table. She was eager to use them, wanting to give up control and let Braeden do as she pleased with her. 

“Do you want to use a safeword?” Braeden asked, breaking Allison out of her thoughts. 

“Am I going to need one?” Allison said. “You know what I do or don’t like.”

Braeden shrugged. “Thought I would throw it out there.” She set down her now empty take out box and looked over at Allison. “If you want to stop, then just say so.” She took a drink of her pop and leaned back against the couch, her attention falling back on the TV. 

Allison quickly finished the last few bites of her food and took both of their boxes to the trash. As she walked back into the front room, she saw Braeden had turned off the TV and had grabbed the handcuffs off the table. “Need a few minutes? Or are you ready?”

Allison watched the handcuffs swing from Braeden’s finger. It was almost hypnotic. “I’m ready.”

“Great. Let’s go to the bedroom, Allison.”

Allison quickly walked towards the bedroom, tugging her shirt off as she went. She was reaching behind to get her bra when Braeden’s hands landed on her hips and tugged her back. A couple of soft kisses were pressed to her neck. “Excited?”

Allison nodded. “Very.”

Braeden let go and removed her own shirt. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for awhile now, but I didn’t know what you would think.”

“I love to try new things, you know that,” Allison said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Braeden. She pressed her lips to Braeden’s and smiled. “Especially trying new things with you.”

Braeden returned the kiss and started to walk them towards the bed, gently pushing Allison onto it. Allison fell against the bed and slide back towards the pillows. Braeden climbed overtop of her and kissed her, setting the handcuffs down. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Allison nodded, kissing Braeden before lifting her arms over her head. “I’m ready.”

Braeden smiled and picked the handcuffs back up. She linked the handcuffs through the headboard and gently took Allison’s wrists, cuffing her. “Too tight?”

Allison shook her head. “Nope.”

Braeden leaned down for another kiss. “Let’s get started then.”


End file.
